


Finders, Keepers

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins & Hitmen, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gift Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Mentioned Obadiah Stane - Freeform, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of, mafia, mentioned Pepper Potts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: "Stane doesn't want Tony alive," Bucky says tightly. "Says he'll give us $500,000 to kill him."Oh, mafiosos Steve and Bucky are going to killsomeone. It just won't be Tony Stark.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 545
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Finders, Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RedToni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedToni/pseuds/RedToni) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> RedToni asked for "Mafia au: tony is evading Obie and stark ind. But Steve and bucky kidnap him for ransom. (Steve as mob boss) is a they fall in love and discover obies evil plot." I hope this'll do!
> 
> Thanks to the marvelous [swtalmnd](/users/swtalmnd) for both betaing and suggesting the title! Any mistakes you find are mine.

Steve's husband's livid face tells him the 'ransom negotiation' for Tony Stark went sideways. "Stane doesn't want him alive," Bucky says tightly. "Says he'll give us $500,000 to kill him."

Steve feels something inside him go cold and dangerously still. "So he wanted a hit, not a ransom." He looks automatically at the feed of Tony's modest workshop in the basement of their house, where the genius inventor is engrossed in his newest project—designing Steve's innermost circle better body armor—as if for some reason Tony might be gone already, lost to them forever.

The word is that Steve's mafia, the Avengers, kidnapped Tony Stark. But finding him had been pure luck, and keeping him took creative thinking. Natasha had noticed one of their safehouses was using more power than it should, and went with Bucky to check it out. They thought they'd be evicting a squatter. Instead, they found the missing billionaire genius inventor Tony Stark, the finder's fee for whom was $200,000, courtesy of Obadiah Stane, his distraught father figure and the ad hoc CEO of Stark Industries in the weeks since Stark's disappearance.

Bucky had done his homework on Stark several years ago, before declining a kidnapping job; if even the Ten Rings couldn't hold Stark long enough for a ransom payout, Bucky didn't stand a chance on his own. That's why, when Bucky told Steve that Tony was in hiding to avoid further attempts on his life, Steve offered a trade instead of trying to do what every previous kidnapper had proven impossible: hold Tony Stark against his will.

Instead of taking Tony hostage, Steve offered his own home as sanctuary, along with the protection of his eclectic mafia, in exchange for gear upgrades. Tony seemed content to stay on once those were done, and Steve was more than content to let him; they still hadn't figured out who wanted Tony dead, and Steve's inner circle had grown attached to the inventor—to say nothing of his and Bucky's amorous intentions.

Steve remembers how Tony had laughed, eyes crinkled and kissable lips stretched wide, at Bucky's joke about the Avengers telling Stane they were holding him for ransom. "Sure, why not?" Tony'd said, and bopped his head affectionately on Bucky's shoulder as he sauntered out of their living room. "Find out how much I'm worth these days. If he offers you less than a million, tell him he's fired—I'm giving his job to Pepper. But seriously, make sure you tell Obie I'm okay. And when you see Pepper, tell her she better not be filling out job applications; I'm coming back once I figure out what jagoff's trying to kill me."

Apparently "Obie" is that jagoff.

"How are we gonna tell Tony?" Bucky murmurs, watching the feed.

"Did you record the meeting?" Steve asks.

Bucky looks affronted. "Course I did! And Nat and Sam were watching from the car."

Memories of Bucky wearing the glasses he uses to film such meetings (in addition to his body cam; always have a backup) prove a welcome distraction. "You do look good in those glasses," Steve says.

Bucky gamely follows Steve like he always does, and slides an arm around Steve with a wink. "I look good in _everything_. And out of it, too."

"Sure. Then you open your big mouth and all that hotness takes a long walk off a short pier."

Bucky bumps Steve's shoulder in retaliation, then pulls until they're chest to chest and nose to nose. Smiling sweetly, he says, "I'll remember you said that next time you want me to open my big mouth for your dick."

Steve snickers, and can't help the wave of affection that hits him for this man he wants to be with 'til the end of the line. Can't help kissing Bucky then, or stroking his hair, or holding him just as close. "That's a special case, Buck," he says after staring, besotted, for far too long.

" _You're_ a special case," Bucky says with a grin as soft as his voice. He looks back at the feed and sighs wistfully. "And he's a special case. I don't want him to leave, Stevie."

"I don't, either," Steve admits, stroking his husband's back, "but whatever he decides, he deserves to be safe. We're gonna make sure he is."

* * *

They curl up on the couch with Tony after dinner. Tony seems surprised that they're both cuddling close enough to wrap an arm around him, but flushes and grins and makes a saucy comment about being the filling in a sexy sandwich instead of objecting. It's not as if they've been subtle about their attraction to him. Bucky, especially, has not been subtle—but it always makes Tony light up, and he always flirts back.

Tony loses his boyish pleasure at their proximity when Steve warns him what's coming, and Bucky puts the synchronized camera feeds he'd worn to the meeting with Stane on the TV.

By the end of the video, Tony's eyes are wide and glassy, his face is ashen, and his skin cool to the touch. He's trembling, but remains worryingly silent.

Bucky curls Tony closer against his side. Steve follows his lead, then drapes a blanket over Tony's legs, and gently unwinds the clenched fingers of Tony's right hand to thread through his own. When he squeezes Tony's hand, the inventor sucks in sharply, like he's just discovered breathing.

At long last, Tony speaks. "Who knows about this?"

"Sam. Nat. Clint," Bucky lists immediately.

"And our friend Peggy," Steve adds. "She works for the FBI. Says they were already making a case against Stane for arms dealing. Apparently terrorists keep winding up with the newest Stark weapons."

Tony shudders once, hard. "How long?"

Steve hesitates. "She was looking into it for your father."

"Oh," Tony says hollowly. "At least five years, then. That's, uh… Thanks for telling me. I, uh… I think I'm gonna turn in."

Bucky stands when Tony does. "Good idea. We'll all turn in together."

Worryingly, Tony doesn't react—unlike Steve, who raises a dubious eyebrow at Bucky behind Tony's back. Bucky makes a concerned face Tony won't be able to see, and tics his head for Steve to _come on_ , before winding an arm around Tony and tugging him toward the master bedroom. "Why don't you sleep with us tonight, Tony?" Bucky says gently.

As is his nightly routine, Steve stays behind and puts the room to rights. He interrupts that routine to check on Tony—who Bucky is hovering around, mother-henning as unobtrusively as he ever manages with Steve, while Tony mechanically gets ready for bed—then resumes his perimeter check, and warns the guards there might be trouble since the person after Tony now knows he's alive and who has him. Then it's Steve's turn to get ready for bed. (Wearing pajamas, unfortunately; Tony doesn't seem in any shape to consent to their nudity.) When he climbs into bed on the other side of Tony, he wants to pull Tony into his arms the way he does when Bucky is hurting. He limits himself to resting a hand on Tony's back in silent support—and to reassure himself that Tony is still here with them, alive and safe.

After a little while, Tony sniffles into the quiet. Once. Twice.

Bucky breaks. "Oh, Tony," he croons. The blankets jerk and twist, and then Bucky's arm reaches out from much closer than before, and tugs Steve until he's snug against Tony's back. Bucky, wrapped tight around Tony's front, strokes Tony's side for a long time while the man silently cries.

"Thanks," Tony whispers when his breathing has evened out again. He falls asleep soon after, foot hooked over Steve's calf like he's afraid Steve will scoot away while he sleeps.

Now that Tony's occasional sniffles and frustrated shaking aren't spraying Steve’s heart with friendly fire, Steve feels like his blood pressure has finally come down.

Bucky's hand finds his under the blanket. Bucky squeezes, taps a familiar rhythm against Steve's palm, then squeezes again.

And for the first time since Bucky returned from that meeting with Stane, Steve breathes in long and deep. When he slowly exhales, he's settled into the familiar headspace of his role as the Captain, don of the notorious Avengers mafia.

He strokes Bucky's palm, taps once, then squeezes back: Yes. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow, they'll kill Obadiah Stane.

Tomorrow, Tony will finally be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. ^_^


End file.
